vereinsfandomcom-20200229-history
Sportschießen
right|thumb|Hattie Johnson bei den Olympischen Sommerspielen 2004 in Athen Sportschießen oder auch Schießsport ist international der sportliche Umgang mit Schusswaffen oder Bogenwaffen (Armbrust, Bogen). Sportliches Schießen bedeutet Schießen nach bestimmten Regeln, die Waffe wird dabei – entgegen ihrem militärischen oder jagdlichen Ursprung – als Sportgerät verwendet, ähnlich wie der Speer beim Speerwerfen oder der Degen beim Fechten. Schießsport wird auch als Präzisionssport bezeichnet. Grundzüge des Sports Ziel des Sportschießens ist es, die Mitte einer Schießscheibe, durch Einklang von Körper (statischem Aufbau und Körperbeherrschung) und Geist (innere Ruhe und Kontrolle von äußeren Einflüssen), zu treffen. Dies braucht Training, sowohl körperliches wie auch mentales. Oft werden diese Belastungen unterschätzt und Schießen gelegentlich nicht als Sport anerkannt. Die Ringanordnung auf einer Schießscheibe wird „Spiegel“ genannt, in den meisten Disziplinen handelt es sich um Ringscheiben, bei denen maximal zehn Ringe erreicht werden können. Je näher man die Treffer in der Mitte platzieren kann, umso mehr Ringe erhält der Schütze. In der Regel werden beim Sportschießen Wettkämpfe mit, je nach Disziplin und Altersklasse, 40 oder 60 Schuss geschossen. Zum Einsatz kommen dabei in der Regel einzelne Zehnerringscheiben, in Wettkämpfen mit dem Luftgewehr jedoch seit einiger Zeit fast ausschließlich Scheibenstreifen, die mit jeweils 10 oder 5 Spiegeln versehen sind. Seit der Jahrtausendwende kommen immer mehr elektronische Messverfahren auf den Markt. Infrarot-Lichtschranken ergeben ein feines Netz, das den Durchtritt eines Geschosses mit hoher Auflösung und Genauigkeit bestimmt. Diese Messung ist deutlich präziser, als sich eine herkömmliche Papierscheibe drucken lässt und unabhängig von jeglicher Witterungsart. Während bei den olympischen Disziplinen zwischen den Geschlechtern unterschieden wird, gibt es in den nationalen Verbänden auch Disziplinen, bei denen diese Unterscheidung entfällt. Nationale Besonderheiten Deutschland In Deutschland wird der Schießsport streng abgegrenzt vom Verteidigungsschießen und dem militärischen Schießen. In anderen Ländern, z. B. in den USA und der Schweiz, sieht das historisch bedingt anders aus. Das Mindestalter für die Ausübung des Schießsports mit Luftdruckwaffen ist 12 Jahre (mit Ausnahmegenehmigung 10 Jahre). Jugendlichen, die das 14. Lebensjahr vollendet haben und noch nicht 16 Jahre alt sind, ist auch das Schießen mit kleinkalibrigen Schusswaffen unter Obhut verantwortlicher und zur Kinder- und Jugendarbeit für das Schießen geeigneter Aufsichtspersonen (Inhaber einer Jugendbasislizenz / Vereinsübungsleiter) erlaubt. Unter bestimmten Auflagen bezüglich der physischen und psychischen Entwicklung der Jugendlichen können Ausnahmen von den Altersgrenzen beantragt werden. In allen Fällen ist eine Einverständniserklärung der Personensorgeberechtigten erforderlich. Das deutsche Waffenrecht, welches durch das „Gesetz zur Neuregelung des Waffenrechts“ (WaffRNezRegG) zum 1. April 2003 grundlegend geändert wurde, regelt ebenfalls die besondere Qualifizierung der Aufsichtspersonen für das Training mit Jugendlichen. Beim Bogenschießen gibt es keine Alterseinschränkung. Die offiziellen Wettkämpfe in den verschiedenen Schießdisziplinen werden in der Sportordnung des Deutschen Schützenbundes geregelt, die dem Olympischen Reglement folgt. Teilnehmen an Wettkämpfen auf Kreis-, Bezirks(Gau)-, Landes- und Bundesebene darf nur, wer die entsprechende Waffendisziplin in einer Vereinsmeisterschaft absolviert hat. Jeder Schütze muss also (mindestens) einem Schützenverein angehören und dort in einer Vereinsmeisterschaft die Waffendisziplin schießen, in der er an höherwertigen Wettkämpfen teilnehmen will. Für die Teilnahme an höherwertigen Wettkämpfen ist zum Teil das Erfüllen bestimmter Limit-Ergebnisse erforderlich. Schweiz Aufgrund der allgemeinen Wehrpflicht in der Schweiz und der Tatsache, dass die dieser Pflicht nachkommenden Männer (sowie die freiwillig Militärdienst leistenden Frauen), ihre persönliche Waffe (Sturmgewehr oder Ordonnanzpistole) bei sich zu Hause aufbewahren und diese nach Ende der aktiven Wehrpflicht unter gewissen Voraussetzungen als Eigentum oder als Leihwaffe übertragen bekommen können, ist das sportliche Schießen mit diesen Militärwaffen (Ordonnanzwaffen) in der Schweiz sehr verbreitet. Aber auch schon bevor man in das Alter der Wehrpflicht und damit in den Besitz einer persönlichen Waffe kommt (20. Altersjahr), kann man an Jungschützenkursen bei ausgebildeten Jungschützenleitern in vielen Schützenvereinen den Umgang mit der Ordonnanzwaffe (Sturmgewehr 90 oder der Armeepistole 75) erlernen und auch bereits an sportlichen Wettkämpfen teilnehmen. Zu diesem Zweck werden vom VBS (Departement für Verteidigung, Bevölkerungsschutz und Sport, dem schweizerischen Ministerium, dem auch das Militär untersteht) für die Dauer der Kurse Leihwaffen abgegeben. Neben diesem sportlichen Schießen mit Ordonnanzwaffen, nehmen an den Wettkämpfen auch Schützen mit reinen Sportwaffen teil, also ohne militärischen oder polizeilichen Ursprungs, meist in eigenen Kategorien oder gar in eigenen Wettkämpfen. Es werden meist auch Alterskategorien gebildet. Männer und Frauen treten jedoch in den Wettkämpfen ohne Unterschiede gegeneinander an, d. h. es gibt keine separaten Ranglisten für Frauen und Männer mehr. Geschichte thumb|Die Nachtwache, Rembrandt Das Sportschießen hat insbesondere in Europa eine lange Tradition. Das korporierte Schützenwesen geht auf die Bürgerwehren der Städte zurück. In Deutschland und in den angrenzenden Nachbarländern gibt es z.B. bereits seit dem Mittelalter Schützengilden. Davon zeugt u.a. das berühmteste Bild des niederländischen Malers Rembrandt, Die Nachtwache von (1642), welches die Amsterdamer Bürgerwehr darstellt, eine Schützengilde. Der erste bezeugte Schützenwettbewerb wurde aber bereits 1442 in Zürich (Schweiz) abgehalten. Nach den Befreiungskriegen (1815) setzte ein Aufschwung im Vereinswesen ein, von dem auch der Schießsport profitierte. Nach dem verlorenen Zweiten Weltkrieg wurden alle Schützenvereine in Deutschland offiziell von den vier Siegermächten verboten und erst in den folgenden Jahren in der jungen Bundesrepublik wieder erlaubt. Olympische Geschichte thumb|Olympisches Schießen 1900 in Paris thumb|Die US-Sportschützin und [[Goldmedaillengewinnerin Nancy A. Johnson beim 10-Meter-Luftgewehrschießen während der Olympischen Sommerspiele 2000 in Sydney (Australien)]] Das Sportschießen war bereits 1896 in Athen eine der olympischen Disziplinen. Einer der Gründe war vermutlich, dass der Begründer der Spiele der Neuzeit, Pierre de Coubertin, ein begeisterter Pistolenschütze war. Auf dem Programm standen fünf Wettbewerbe, vorwiegend mit Militärwaffen. Die Schießwettbewerbe wurden auf dem Schießstand im Vorort Kallithea ausgetragen. Es wurden zwei Wettbewerbe für Gewehre und drei für Pistolen ausgerichtet. Erster Wettbewerb war das Militärgewehrschießen über 200 Meter. Der Sieger Pantelis Karasevdas war der einzige, der mit allen Schüssen das Ziel traf. Der zweite Wettbewerb, das Militärpistolenschießen, wurde von zwei US-amerikanischen Brüdern dominiert, John Paine und Sumner Paine. Um die Gastgeber vor einer weiteren Blamage zu bewahren, beschlossen die Brüder, dass nur einer von ihnen im freien Pistolenschießen antreten würde. Sumner Paine gewann den Wettbewerb und war der erste Verwandte eines Olympiasiegers, der selbst Olympiasieger wurde. Mit Ausnahme von St. Louis 1904 und Amsterdam 1928, war das sportliche Schießen immer Bestandteil des olympischen Programms. Die Frauen nehmen seit Los Angeles 1984 in getrennten Wettbewerben teil, früher konnten sie (ab 1968) in die „Männer-Teams“ integriert werden. Deutschland Insbesondere die Erlaubnis zur Wiedergründung des Deutschen Schützenbundes 1951, der bereits 1861 in Gotha gegründet worden war, sorgte in Deutschland für einen erneuten Aufschwung im Schießsport. In der Folge wurden ab Mitte der 1950er-Jahren auf Kreis-, Bezirks- und Landesebenen die Strukturen für eine moderne Sportorganisation geschaffen. In der DDR blieben Schützenvereine untersagt. Waffen in den Händen demokratisch selbstbestimmter, paramilitärisch auftretender Vereinigungen waren inkompatibel mit den Grundsätzen des SED-Regimes. In Ostdeutschland erfolgte deshalb nach der Wiedervereinigung ein kompletter Neuaufbau, der sich bis heute in einer wesentlich schwächere Organisations- und Mitgliederstruktur ausdrückt als in den meisten „alten“ Bundesländern. In den Sportstatistiken liegen die Verbände der Sportschützen mit ihren Mitgliederzahlen seit Jahren regelmäßig auf dem dritten oder vierten Platz, sowohl auf Bundesebene Bundesstatistik, wie auf Landesebenen Statistik LSB-Niedersachsen, Seite 8 (PDF-Datei) und Kreisebenen, hinter den Turnern, dem Fußball und der Leichtathletik. In der öffentlichen Aufmerksamkeit bei Presse, Funk und Fernsehen kommt das jedoch nicht zum Tragen. Da wird das Sportschießen eher als „Randsportart“ betrachtet, da es prinzipbedingt weniger medienwirksam ist (Ausnahme: Biathlon). Weiteres zur Historie von Schützenvereinen siehe Deutschland und Österreich. Schweiz In der Schweiz sind Schützenvereine Vereine laut Art. 60 ff des Schweizerischen ZivilgesetzbuchesZivilgesetzbuch Schweiz. Der Schützenverein dient gemäß den Statuten in der Regel dazu, den Schießsport zu fördern und aktiv zu unterstützen. * weitere Grundlagen des Schießsportes in der Schweiz Tirol Im historischen Tirol geht das Schützenwesen auf das Landlibell zurück, einer Urkunde von Maximilian I. von 1511, die die Verpflichtung zur Selbstverteidigung des Landes durch alle Stände regelte. Das Schützenwesen, dem nach 1918 keine militärische Bedeutung mehr zukommt, wurde 1919 in Südtirol von den italienischen Behörden verboten und erst 1959 wiedergegründet. In Nordtirol war das Schützenwesen unter den Nationalsozialisten verboten. Die Tiroler Schützen dienen heute hauptsächlich der Traditionspflege, der Vermittlung von Werten und der (geistigen) Verteidigung der Landesinteressen, wobei eher konservative Positionen eingenommen werden. Organisationen im Sportschießen Internationale Organisationen International Shooting Sport Federation Die International Shooting Sport Federation (kurz ISSF) ist der internationale Spitzenverband für Sportschützen. Er richtet die offiziellen Weltmeisterschaften und World Cups aus, auf denen Quotenplätze für die Olympischen Spiele gewonnen werden können. Die ISSF vertritt dabei nur Schützen aus den Bereichen Gewehr, Flinte und Pistole. Fédération Internationale de Tir à l’Arc Die Fédération Internationale de Tir à l’Arc (kurz FITA) ist der internationale Spitzenverband für Bogenschützen. Er richtet ebenfalls Weltmeisterschaften und World Cups aus. Im Gegensatz zur ISSF vertritt die FITA alle Bogenschützen in den Olympischen Disziplinen. Organisationen in Deutschland Deutscher Schützenbund e. V. Sportschützen sind in der Bundesrepublik Deutschland in verschiedenen Dachverbänden organisiert. Der DSB (Deutscher Schützenbund) ist mit rund 1,452 Mio. Mitgliedern (Stand 31. Dezember 2008 http://www.dsb.de/media/PDF/Mitglieder/2008/Mitgliederstatistik_per_31.12.2008_Vergleich.pdf) der größte, dieser ist auch beim NOK vertreten und organisiert die Deutschen Meisterschaften sowie die Bundesliga. Die meisten sportlich orientierten Schützenvereine sind über die 20 Landesverbände des DSB organisiert. Bund der Militär- und Polizeischützen e. V. Der Bund der Militär- und Polizeischützen e. V. (BDMP) bietet derzeit 16 Kurzwaffen-, 24 Langwaffen- und 13 Schwarzpulverdisziplinen an. Die meisten Disziplinen sind dabei im Bereich des Großkaliberschießens angesiedelt. Ein großer Teil der im BDMP organisierten Schützen sind (ehemalige) Beamte von Polizei und Zoll, sowie Berufssoldaten und Reservisten der Bundeswehr. Der BDMP veranstaltet Landesmeisterschaften, Deutsche Meisterschaften und entsendet Mannschaften zu internationalen Veranstaltungen wie den World Police and Fire Games. Deutsche Schießsport Union e. V. Die Deutsche Schießsport Union (DSU) hat ihren Schwerpunkt im Großkaliberbereich. Bund Deutscher Sportschützen e. V. Der Bund Deutscher Sportschützen (BDS) ist ebenfalls sehr im Großkaliberschießen engagiert und veranstaltet unter anderem das IPSC-Schießen in Deutschland. Verband der Reservisten der Deutschen Bundeswehr e.V. Der Reservistenverband ist als solcher kein Verband, der als primäre Aufgabe den Schießsport hat. Als Verband mit 130.000 Mitgliedern (hiervon ca. 25.000 Schießsport treibend) mit einer genehmigten Sportordnung, zählt er aber zu den anerkannten Schießsportverbänden in Deutschland. Der Schwerpunkt in Bezug auf den Schießsport liegt beim zivilen Großkaliberschießen, hier dominieren in der Praxis Disziplinen für Dienst- / Ordonanzwaffen. Interessengemeinschaft Bergischer Bolzenschützen Die Interessengemeinschaft der Bergischen Bolzenschützen (IGBBS) ist ein regionaler Verband der als letzter das klassische Bolzenschießen mit Luftgewehren (Kaliber 5,5) in Deutschland fördert und weiterhin den aktiven Schießsport betreibt. Der Wettkampfmodus der IGBBS weicht jedoch gänzlich von den Modi der anderen Verbände ab. Organisationen in Österreich Österreichischer Schützenbund (ÖSB) 1879 gegründet ist der ÖSB der älteste Sportfachverband Österreichs. Ihm gehören über 770 Vereine mit insgesamt etwa 27.500 Mitgliedern in den neun Landesverbänden an. Das Präsidium ist das oberste Leitungsorgan des ÖSB. Den Vorsitz führt als „Bundesoberschützenmeister“ Dr. Herwig van Staa. Er führt neben seiner Tätigkeit im Präsidium auch den Vorsitz im Bundesschützenrat, dem u.a. die Landesoberschützenmeister angehören. Die operativen Tätigkeiten laufen im Generalsekretariat unter Führung von Generalsekretär Mag. Florian Neururer aus. Im Österreichischen Schützenbund sind 11 Sparten vertreten: Luftgewehr, Kleinkalibergewehr, Großkalibergewehr, Luftpistole, Feuerpistole, Laufende Scheibe, Vorderlader, Armbrust, Silhouette, Field Target und Sportliches Großkaliber Pistole. Jede Sparte steht unter der Leitung eines Bundessportleiters. Innerhalb der Sparten wird wiederum in unterschiedliche Bewerbe unterschieden. Der ÖSB ist Mitglied der Österreichische Bundes-Sportorganisation. International ist der ÖSB der ISSF, der Muzzle Loaders Associations International Committee (MLAIC) und der Internationalen Armbrustschützen-Union (IAU) angeschlossen. Klasseneinteilungen des DSB Als Einstieg in das Sportschießen wird gemeinhin das Schießen mit Druckluft-, Federdruck- und CO2-Waffen verstanden, so dass für diese Waffenarten auch die untere Altersgrenze von 12 Jahren definiert wurde. Ausnahmen (ab 10 Jahren) werden nur unter Einhaltung mehrerer Auflagen (nur mit schriftlicher Erlaubnis oder Anwesenheit der Eltern und behördlicher Erlaubnis und Obhut, d.h. Aufsicht einer zur Kinder- und Jugendarbeit für das Schießen geeigneten Aufsichtsperson, Abs. 3 WaffG) erteilt. Beim Bogenschießen darf allerdings schon unter 12 Jahren geschossen werden. Es gibt bei Wettkämpfen keine Altersbegrenzung nach oben. Wer sich fit genug fühlt, kann auch noch mit über 85 Jahren an Wettkämpfen teilnehmen. Für Wettkämpfe nach den Regeln des Deutschen Schützenbundes gibt es zur Angleichung an das Leistungsvermögen so genannte Wettkampfklassen. Als Berechnungszeitraum gilt das Sportjahr. |} |} Internationale Wettkämpfe werden in der Regel in der leistungsstärksten Wettkampfklasse, der Schützenklasse und der Damenklasse (21 - 45 Jahre), durchgeführt. Die Seniorenklasse wird auf unteren Verbandsebenen auch weiter unterteilt, * beim Auflageschießen in „Senioren A“ (56 - 65), „Senioren B“ (66 - 71) und „Senioren C“ (ab 72). * bei allen anderen Disziplinen in „Senioren I“ (56 - 65) und „Senioren II“ (ab 66) thumb|Sportschießen mit Körperbehinderung, im Sitzen, mit Rollstuhl Kleinkaliberwaffen dürfen mit schriftlicher Zustimmung der Erziehungsberechtigten ab 15 Jahre (Jugendklasse), sonstige „scharfe“ Waffen erst ab 17 Jahren (Juniorenklasse B) geschossen werden. Ab da ist die Alterseinteilung wie bei den Luftdruckwaffen. Körperbehinderte können grundsätzlich ebenfalls an allen Schießsportdisziplinen teilnehmen. Hierfür sind im Regelwerk des Deutschen Schützenbundes verschiedene Sonderregeln eingeführt worden. So dürfen einige Körperbehinderte zum Beispiel Wettkämpfe auch im Sitzen durchführen. Vereine können zu Wettkämpfen außer Einzelschützen auch Mannschaften melden. Diese bestehen in der Regel aus drei Teilnehmern einer Altersstufe, getrennt nach männlichen und weiblichen Teilnehmern. Vereine nehmen nicht als Ganzes an Wettkämpfen teil, sondern mit diesen Einzelschützen oder Mannschaften. Dabei kann es vorkommen, dass innerhalb eines Vereines die Wettkämpfer, je nach Leistungsstärke, sowohl in Kreis- oder Bezirksklassen oder auch in Landesligen oder der Bundesliga starten. Für die Wettkämpfe gibt es, zusätzlich zur Alterseinteilung, eine Klasseneinteilung, in der mit unterschiedlichen Mannschaftsstärken an bestimmten Wettkämpfen teilgenommen wird. Bei diesen Wettkämpfen besuchen die Vereinsmannschaften andere Vereine und führen da ihre Wettkämpfe durch. In einer Rückrunde kommen die anderen Vereine dann zu einem zweiten Wettkampf zum ersten Verein. Da die Vereine dabei „in der Runde“ von einem Verein zum anderen fahren, bis eine festgelegte Liste von teilnehmenden Mannschaften abgearbeitet ist, nennt sich diese Wettkampfform Rundenwettkampf. Nach Abschluss eines Rundenwettkampfes steigt eine festgelegte Anzahl von Mannschaften in die nächsthöhere Wettkampfklasse auf, während andere Mannschaften in die nächst niedere Klasse absteigen müssen. Also nicht viel anders als im Fußball. Einige Verbände (z. B. Hessen und Bayern) haben aus historischen Gründen statt der Bezirksklasse/-liga eine Gauklasse/-liga. In Bayern existieren beide gleichzeitig, wobei die Bezirksklasse/-liga der Gauklasse/-liga übergeordnet ist (im Bezirk Oberpfalz gibt es keine Gauliga, nur eine Bezirksliga, da dort ein eigener Schützenbund, der Oberpfälzer Schützenbund existiert, der allerdings dem Bayerischen Sportschützenbund (BSSB) untergeordnet ist). Mit „Verbandsligen“ sind die Ligen der jeweiligen Landesverbände gemeint. Überwiegend wird dabei mit folgenden Mannschaftsstärken teilgenommen: |} Waffenarten Das Sportschießen wird in der Regel nach der Art der Waffe unterteilt: *Bogen (Waffe) *Armbrust *Gewehr / Flinte *Pistole / Revolver Obwohl sowohl Bogen- als auch Schusswaffen lebensgefährliche Verletzungen verursachen können, ist Sportschießen ein eher ungefährlicher Sport, da der Schießbetrieb nur auf zugelassenen Schießständen und nur unter ständiger Aufsicht stattfinden darf. Schusswaffen thumb|Wettkampf im Luftgewehrschießen Gewehre und Pistolen werden nach Feuerwaffen und Luftdruckwaffen (besser: „Druckluftwaffen“) unterteilt, je nach der Art, welche Munition verwendet wird. Luftdruckwaffen fallen auch unter das deutsche Waffengesetz, haben aber bei einem Vorhandensein eines F im Fünfeck (unter 7,5 Joule Bewegungsenergie der Geschosse) eine Befreiung von einigen waffenrechtlichen Notwendigkeiten. Seit einigen Jahren werden vermehrt Pressluft- und/oder CO2-Waffen eingesetzt, die dem Schützen das mühselige Spannen der Waffe ersparen sollen und zudem zu einer ruhigeren Schussabgabe verhelfen. Sowohl Luftgewehr als auch Luftpistole sind für viele der Anfang für das sportliche Schießen. Schießstände für Luftdruckwaffen sind in vielen Orten vorhanden und leicht einzurichten, müssen jedoch von einem offiziellen Schießstand-Sachverständigen abgenommen werden. Anders als bei den „Schießbudengewehren“ auf dem Jahrmarkt wird bei Luftdruckwaffen nicht mit Kugeln, sondern mit so genannten Diabolos mit 4,5 mm Durchmesser geschossen, die eine geradere Flugbahn und ein sauberes Einschussloch gewährleisten. Die Auswertung der Schießergebnisse wird heute in der Regel mit elektronischen Auswertemaschinen vorgenommen, die bis auf 1/100 mm genau auswerten können. Insbesondere im Finale größerer Wettkämpfe werden auch die Zehntel eines Ringes zum Ergebnis hinzu addiert. Statt der sonst üblichen „einfachen Zehn“ kann mit einer elektronischen Auswertung bis zu „10,9“ erreicht werden, was einem Schuss entspricht, der im absoluten Mittelpunkt des Ringspiegels liegt. * Siehe auch: Luftgewehr Das größte Angebot für das sportliche Schießen besteht im Bereich der „Feuerwaffen“. Beim Sportschießen werden in der Regel keine „Gebrauchswaffen“ verwendet, sondern speziell entwickelte Sportwaffen. Die Spitzenathleten benutzen hochgezüchtete Sportwaffen wie die Schnellfeuerpistole, die Freie Pistole oder das Kleinkalibergewehr der Biathleten und die Bögen der Bogenschützen. Ebenfalls großer Beliebtheit erfreut sich auch das Großkaliberschießen mit Kurz- und Langwaffen, welches überwiegend vom BDS und BDMP betrieben wird. Hier allerdings werden fast ausschließlich Gebrauchswaffen verwendet. Armbrust Für die Armbrust gibt es internationale Disziplinen auf 10 Meter, 30 Meter und die Feldarmbrust, die in einem Wettkampf nacheinander auf 35, 50 und 65 Meter geschossen wird. Für die Armbrust 10 und 30 Meter werden beim Schießen so genannte „Bolzen“ verwendet und geschossen wird auf Schießscheiben, die auch beim Schießen mit Luftdruckwaffen verwendet werden. Bei der Feldarmbrust werden Pfeile verwendet und geschossen wird auf Scheiben, die auch beim Bogenschießen zur Anwendung kommen. Armbrust im deutschen Waffenrecht thumb|Schießen mit der Sportarmbrust Nach neuem deutschen Waffenrecht von 2003 zählt die Armbrust gemäß Abs. 3 Nr. 2 WaffG zu den „sonstigen Schusswaffen“, die feste Körper (hier: Pfeil oder Bolzen) verschießen. Damit finden grundsätzlich alle für die Schusswaffen geltenden Regelungen auch auf die Armbrust Anwendung, insbesondere aber die Sicherheitsbestimmungen beim Schießen. Der Gesetzgeber hat jedoch den Begriff „Schießen“ etwas eigenwillig definiert: (Es schießt), „''wer mit einer Schusswaffe Geschosse durch einen Lauf verschießt, Kartuschenmunition abschießt, mit Patronen- oder Kartuschenmunition Reiz- oder andere Wirkstoffe verschießt oder pyrotechnische Munition verschießt.“ Waffenrechtlich wird mit der Armbrust also nicht geschossen. Da eine Armbrust aber eine Waffe ist (sie ist ja den Schusswaffen gleichgestellt), darf sie von Jugendlichen unter 18 Jahren nur unter fachkundiger Aufsicht genutzt werden, gemäß § 2 Abs. 1 WaffG „Umgang mit Waffen oder Munition“. Eine Altersuntergrenze gibt es dabei jedoch nicht. Es ist in der Planung, in der nächsten Revision des Waffengesetzes die Armbrust wieder aus den Regelungen der „sonstigen Schusswaffen“ herauszunehmen. Disziplinen international Jede Disziplin hat ihre speziell auf die Anforderungen angepassten und dem Reglement entsprechenden Waffen. Die unten aufgeführten Disziplinen sind die bekanntesten und international verbreitetsten. Je nach Waffengattung und Verband gibt es aber auch Mischformen, Abänderungen und Besonderheiten. Auch wird das Reglement immer wieder verändert, um die Attraktivität des Sportes bei Sportübertragungen für Fernsehsender zu erhöhen. So dürfen seit der letzten Revision der Sportordnung des Deutschen Schützenbundes die Schützen z. B. nur noch Augenabdeckungen/Sichtblenden von maximal 3 cm Breite vor dem Auge und 4 cm Höhe bei seitlichen Abdeckungen tragen, damit das Gesicht des Schützen bei Fernsehübertragungen besser zu sehen ist (obwohl solche eigentlich nur bei den Olympischen Spielen vorkommen). International hat man sich in den letzten Jahrzehnten bemüht, die Disziplinen so zu modifizieren, dass sie ihren ursprünglich militärischen bzw. waidmännischen Charakter verlieren. Beste Beispiele sind die ehemalige Disziplinen „''Keilerschießen“, „''Tontaubenschießen''“ und „''Schnellfeuer''“ (noch früher Duell). Der Keiler wurde durch normale runde Scheiben ersetzt - und heißt heute „''Laufende Scheibe''“, die Tontaube heißt heute Wurfscheibe und die Schnellfeuerscheiben sind mittlerweile ebenfalls rund und haben ihr stilisiertes menschliches Aussehen verloren. Alle drei Disziplinen sind olympisch. Große internationale Wettkämpfe, einschließlich der Olympischen Spiele, werden mit Ausnahme von Wurfscheiben Skeet und Wurfscheiben Trap, nur mit kleinkalibrigen Waffen oder Luftdruckwaffen durchgeführt. Des Weiteren kann man die Disziplinen in dynamische und statische Disziplinen einteilen. Der Unterschied zwischen beiden besteht darin, dass bei dynamischen Disziplinen die Ziele oft beweglich sind, und nur innerhalb eines Zeitfenster getroffen werden dürfen. Besonders in großkalibrigen Disziplinen, aber nicht bei denen des DSB, sind beim dynamischen Schießen oft auch Standortveränderungen vorgeschrieben, und die Geschwindigkeit zur Schussabgabe wird mit bewertet. Olympische Disziplinen Die Regeln für alle nachfolgend angegebenen olympischen Schießdisziplinen gelten in der gleichen Weise für alle nationalen Olympischen Komitees, die mit ihren Sportlern an den Olympischen Spielen im Schießsport teilnehmen. thumb|Bogenschützen an der Abschusslinie thumb|Olympische FITA-Scheibe Bogen Der Bogen hat im Schießsport die längste Tradition. Er ist als Waffe der Menschheit seit ca. 15.000 Jahren bekannt. Bereits aus dem Mittelalter sind Bogenwettkämpfe beurkundet. Heute ist das Bogenschießen in der Disziplin „70m FITA-Runde“ mit dem Recurvebogen olympisch. * Siehe Hauptartikel: Bogenschießen beziehungsweise Bogenwaffe Gewehr Das Gewehr hat eine rund 700-jährige Geschichte. Im sportlichen Bereich kann man Luftdruckgewehre, Kleinkalibergewehre (KK), Großkalibergewehre und Dienstgewehre unterscheiden. Die Entfernungen auf die geschossen werden hängen vom Typ der Waffe ab. Luftgewehre werden üblicherweise auf 10 m geschossen, KK-Gewehre auf 50 oder 100 m. Das Visier besteht in der Regel aus Diopter (hintere Visierung) und Korn/Ringkorn (vordere Visierung). Optische Hilfsmittel zur Vergrößerung des Zieles sind üblicherweise verboten (Ausnahme in nationalen Wettbewerben: „Laufende Scheibe“, die mit Zielfernrohr auf der Waffe geschossen wird). Stützende Schießbekleidung darf ebenfalls nicht verwendet werden. thumb|Kleinkaliber-liegend Zumindest zeitweise Olympische Disziplinen waren/sind: thumb|Schießscheibe für das Armbrust- und Luftgewehr-Schießen Pistole thumb|Schießen mit der Luftpistole Die Pistole als ehemalige Reiter- und vor allem Duellwaffe erfreut sich seit Mitte des 19. Jahrhunderts wachsender Beliebtheit als Sportgerät. Das Visier besteht in der Regel aus Kimme (hintere Visierung) und Korn (vordere Visierung). Bei Sportwaffen ist die hintere Visierung mittels Drehknöpfen für die Höhen- und Seitenlage des Schussbildes verstellbar. Bei allen olympischen Disziplinen und den meisten anderen, wird die Pistole grundsätzlich nur mit einer Hand gehalten. Das einhändige Halten verlängert zum einen den Weg vom Auge zur Visierung und erhöht somit die Zielgenauigkeit, zum anderen kann die Waffe tatsächlich wesentlich ruhiger gehalten werden, weil die körpereigene Unruhe (z.B. Muskelzucken) sich schlechter auf die Waffe übertragen kann. Bei Disziplinen, bei denen es auf schnelle Schussfolgen mit großkalibrigen Waffen ankommt (z. B. IPSC), wird die Pistole hingegen in der Regel beidhändig gehalten, da die Waffe ansonsten durch den Rückstoß zu stark beeinflusst würde. Die „Zehn“ auf einer Pistolenscheibe ist zweigeteilt in eine Innen- und eine Außenzehn. thumb|Schießscheibe für das Luftpistolen-Schießen thumb|Schnellfeuerpistole (Pardini SP) thumb|Kleinkaliber-Munition Wurfscheiben Trap und Skeet Die „''Flinte“ findet als ursprüngliche Jägerwaffe heute im Wesentlichen ihren Platz bei den Disziplinen ''Skeet, Trap und Doppeltrap, dem so genannten Wurfscheibenschießen. Olympisches Finale In der Regel kommen die acht besten Schützen aus dem Vorkampf in das olympische Finale, die einzigen Ausnahmen hierbei sind die olympische Schnellfeuerpistole und die Flinten-Diszíplinen. Bei diesen Disziplinen kommen nur die sechs besten Schützen weiter. Bei den 10- und 50-m-Wettbewerben werden jeweils 10 Finalschüsse auf Kommando abgegeben. Der Schusswert wird sofort in Zehntelwertung ermittelt. Bei den 25-m-Wettbewerben werden im Finale 20 Schuss (in 4 Serien á 5 Schuss) abgegeben. Der schlechteste Schuss beim Finale ist eine 0,0. Der Wert kann daher kommen, dass ein Schütze nicht, zu spät oder auf die falsche Scheibe (siehe Olympia 2004 - Matthew Emmons) schießt. Der beste Wert, der im Finale geschossen werden kann, ist eine 10,9. Sie ist exakt in der Mitte der Scheibe und wird vom Publikum besonders bejubelt. Zusätzliche Disziplinen in Deutschland Da der Schießsport auch von vielen Menschen ausgeübt wird, die berufsmäßig mit Waffen zu tun haben (Polizisten, Militär) gibt es auch noch etliche Disziplinen, die deutliche Anleihen aus diesen Bereichen zeigen. Beispiele hierfür sind „''Westernschießen''“ und „''praktische Flinte''“, die in Deutschland vom Bund der Militär- und Polizeischützen und dem Bund Deutscher Sportschützen angeboten werden. In der Regel werden viele dieser Disziplinen, trotz ihrer Popularität (vor allem in den USA) und internationaler Wettkämpfe, nicht von den Nationalen Olympischen Komitees gefördert. Dies soll den Schießsport weiter vom Gedanken der „Wehrertüchtigung“ fern halten. Großkaliber-Disziplinen mit Standortänderungen sind nicht im Wettkampfkatalog des Deutschen Schützenbundes enthalten. Laufende Scheibe thumb|Schießscheibe für „Laufende Scheibe“ Die Disziplin „Laufende Scheibe“ war bis einschließlich der Olympischen Spiele 2004 in Athen eine Olympische Wettkampfdisziplin. Für die Olympischen Spiele 2008 in Peking wurde sie, wie auch die Disziplin „Doppeltrap Damen“, aus dem Programm gestrichen. Die „''Laufende Scheibe''“ hat ihren Ursprung im jagdlichen Bereich mit dem Kleinkalibergewehr (50 Meter). Auf der Scheibe war früher ein Keiler abgebildet (daher auch oft als „Keilerschießen“ bezeichnet), bei offiziellen Sportwettkämpfen sind hier heutzutage zwei nebeneinander liegende Ringspiegel auf einer Pappscheibe untergebracht. Als Waffe wird ein Kleinkalibergewehr mit einem Zielfernrohr verwendet. Das Zielfernrohr hat im Visierbereich zwei Stachel, mit denen der Haltepunkt anvisiert wird. Beim Linkslauf wird der rechte Stachel, beim Rechtslauf der linke Stachel verwendet. Dadurch wird das Gewehr immer etwas dem Ziel vorgehalten und so wird die Zeit ausgeglichen, die das Geschoss bis zum Eintreffen auf der Schießscheibe benötigt. Die Abstände der beiden Stacheln sind variabel einstellbar. In zwei Wettkampfteilen werden 2x30 Schuss abgegeben. Im ersten Teil, dem „Langsamlauf“ bewegt sich die Scheibe in fünf Sekunden über eine Breite von 10 Metern, dieser Bereich wird „Schneise“ genannt und nur dort ist die Scheibe sichtbar. Beim zweiten Teil, dem „Schnelllauf“, ist die Scheibe doppelt so schnell, bewältigt also die Strecke in 2,5 Sekunden. Hat der Schütze innerhalb dieser Zeit keinen Schuss abgegeben so wird eine Null gewertet. Zu Beginn ist die Scheibe auf der rechten Seite und läuft dann nach links, der so genannte „Linkslauf“, beim nächsten Schuss folgt der „Rechtslauf“. Zu Beginn des Schießens nimmt der Schütze die Waffe in den Hüftanschlag. Sie darf erst in die Schulter gehoben werden, wenn die Scheibe sichtbar wird. Zusätzlich zum Normalprogramm gibt es noch das „Mix-Programm“, auch hier werden zwei Durchgänge geschossen, allerdings weiß der Schütze vor dem Schuss nicht, ob die Scheibe 5 oder 2,5 Sekunden zu sehen ist und muss so individuell reagieren. Später ging man dazu über, auch mit dem Luftgewehr „Laufende Scheibe“ zu schießen. Der Vorteil liegt im geringeren Platzbedarf und Stände sind schnell einzurichten. Die Entfernung beträgt nur noch 10 Meter und die Schneise ist zwei Meter breit. Die Disziplin „Laufende Scheibe Luftgewehr“ ist auch hier die einzige, bei der auf dem Luftgewehr eine Zielhilfe in Form eines Fernrohres erlaubt ist. Es gibt folgende Disziplinen: * 2x30 Luftgewehr 10 m * 2x20 Luftgewehr 10 m, Mix * 2x30 Kleinkaliber 50 m * 2x20 Kleinkaliber 50 m, Mix * Falling Target (in Finnland sehr beliebt, nicht olympisch) Luftgewehr Dreistellungskampf In der Disziplin „''Luftgewehr Dreistellungskampf''“ (wie KK-Dreistellungskampf) schießen nur Jugendliche bis zum Alter von einschließlich 16 Jahren. Hier werden lediglich zehn Schuss auf Kreis- und Bezirksebene oder 20 Schuss ab Landesebene pro Stellung geschossen. Die Stellungen sind Liegend, Stehend und Kniend. Eine Sonderstellung bei den Schusszahlen nehmen Biathlon und Sommerbiathlon ein. Beim Biathlonschießen mit dem Gewehr gibt es nur die Anschläge Liegend und Stehend, beim Bogenbiathlon Stehend und Kniend. Zimmerstutzen Der Zimmerstutzen ist eine Traditionswaffe, mit der bereits in der Zeit vor dem Ersten Weltkrieg sportlich geschossen wurde. Mit dem Zimmerstutzen werden noch heute, bis hinauf zur Deutschen Meisterschaft, Wettkämpfe ausgetragen. Geschossen wird heute im stehenden Anschlag auf eine Entfernung von 15 Metern. Ordonnanzgewehr Bei der Disziplin Ordonnanzgewehr benutzt der Schütze Repetierer, die vor dem 31. Dezember 1963 als Ordonnanzwaffen (im Militär) geführt wurden. Geschossen wird auf eine Distanz von 100 Metern. Das Wettkampfprogramm besteht aus 40 Schuss unterteilt in zwei Stellungen á 20 Schuss (liegend und stehend). Beliebte Waffen beim Ordonannzgewehr sind: * Karabiner K98k * Carl Gustaf m/96 (auch Schweden-Mauser genannt) * Enfield No. 4 Standardpistole Die Disziplin „''Standardpistole 25 m''“ wird mit einer Pistole oder Revolver im Kaliber .22lfb geschossen, der Wettbewerb besteht meist aus 60 Schuss in drei aufeinander folgenden Durchgängen von je 20 Schuss. Jeder Durchgang besteht aus 4 Serien à 5 Schuss in der Reihenfolge a) 4 x 5 Schuss in 150 Sekunden, b) 4 x 5 Schuss in 20 Sekunden, c) 4 x 5 Schuss in 10 Sekunden. Die Schießscheiben sind von der gleichen Sorte, wie sie bei der „Freien Pistole 50m“ verwendet werden. Weitere Waffendisziplinen *Großkaliberrevolver .357 MAG *Großkaliberrevolver .44 MAG *Großkaliberpistole 9 mm *Großkaliberpistole .45 ACP Alle vier Disziplinen werden nach dem gleichen Ablauf durchgeführt: Die Schützen haben eine Probeserie (5 Schuss) in 150 Sekunden und danach vier Serien á 5 Schuss in 150 Sekunden. Dabei wird auf die 25 m Präzissionsscheibe geschossen. Danach wird sofort und ohne Probe die Schnellfeuerserie geschossen, d.h. vier Serien á 5 Schuss in je 20 Sekunden. Aufgelegtes Schießen thumb|Schießen Kleinkaliber-Auflage Ab dem 46. Lebensjahr werden schon länger auf unteren Verbandsebenen bis hin zu Landesmeisterschaften auch Wettkämpfe mit aufgelegten Waffen bei Luftgewehr und Kleinkaliber durchgeführt. Verwendet werden dafür die üblichen Sportwaffen, ggf. versehen mit einem flachen Keil unter der Waffe, was ein planes Auflegen ermöglichen soll. Beim Schießen darf nur die Waffe gehalten werden, die Auflage darf nicht berührt werden. Die „aufgelegten“ Disziplinen sind mit der Ausgabe 2005/06 der Sportordnung des DSB, gültig ab 29. April 2005 als Teil 9, in das offizielle Regelwerk des Deutschen Schützenbundes aufgenommen worden. Die Regeln bei Wettkämpfen wurden von den normalen Freihand-Wettbewerben adaptiert. Auf Bundesebene hatte der Deutsche Schützenbund 2003 als „Krücke“ eine so genannte „Seniorenmeisterschaft“ eingeführt, die einer Deutschen Meisterschaft entsprach. An diesem Wettkampf durften allerdings nur Schützen/Schützinnen ab 56 Jahre teilnehmen. Im Jahr 2006 wurden die ersten Deutschen Meisterschaften nach den neuen Regeln in der Sportordnung durchgeführt, jedoch ebenfalls nur für Schützen / Schützinnen ab dem 56. Lebensjahr. Beim aufgelegten Schießen werden Serien mit 30 Schuss geschossen. Da die Schießleistungen im oberen Bereich sehr eng beieinander liegen (300 Ringe bei 30 Schuss = 30 mal die „Zehn“ sind keine Seltenheit), wird hier nur noch elektronisch ausgewertet. Disziplinen der IPSC Bei den Disziplinen der International Practical Shooting Confederation (IPSC), deren Schützen in Deutschland Mitglieder im Bund Deutscher Sportschützen sind, wird sowohl auf Pappziele als auch Metallziele geschossen. Diese Ziele sind zum Teil beweglich (sie wackeln, drehen sich, laufen von einer Seite zur anderen) oder sind durch sogenannte No-Shot-Scheiben teilweise verdeckt. Der Schütze wechselt während eines Durchgangs mehrmals die Position und Haltung. Dabei schränken Hindernisse das Schussfeld ein bzw. bestimmen die Position des Schützen. Die Wertung erfolgt als Kombination aus Trefferpunkten und der für den Durchgang benötigten Zeit. Es kommt bei dieser Disziplin also nicht nur auf sauberes, sondern auch auf schnelles Schießen an. Leistungsbewertung Leistungsabzeichen In der Sportordnung des Deutschen Schützenbundes waren früher verschiedene Möglichkeiten zum Ablegen eines Schießsportabzeichens vorhanden. Hierbei mussten schießsportliche und Leistungen aus dem Regelwerk des Deutschen Sportabzeichen absolviert werden. Das hat sich nach der letzten Revision der Sportordnung des DSB geändert. Nunmehr gibt es nur noch das Deutsche Sportabzeichen, welches um schießsportliche Disziplinen in der Gruppe 4 erweitert wurde. Hierbei ist jedoch zu bedenken, dass die meisten schießsportlichen Disziplinen erst ab dem 12. Lebensjahr geschossen werden dürfen und die geforderten Leistungen nicht mal eben „nebenbei“ erreicht werden können, sondern nur nach ausreichendem Training. Verfahren zur Ergebnisermittlung thumb|Scheibendarstellung für den Schützen auf der Meyton-Anlage Es existieren zwei grundsätzliche Verfahren, das Ergebnis eines Schützen zu ermitteln: manuell (von Hand) oder mit Hilfe von elektronischen Hilfsmitteln. Beim Wurfscheibenschießen (Trap und Skeet) wird nur das manuelle Verfahren angewendet. Dort entscheiden ein Hauptrichter und zwei Hilfsrichter ob eine Wurfscheibe getroffen wurde. Die Regel besagt, dass dort ein deutlich sichtbares Teil abbrechen muss. Werden Papierscheiben von Hand ausgewertet, wird der Wert eines jeden Schusses einzeln ermittelt. Dabei gilt die Regel, dass wenn ein Ring von dem Schuss angekratzt wird, der höhere Ring gezählt wird. Dieses Verfahren wird, abgesehen von den 25m Pistolendisziplinen im Großkaliberbereich, nur noch beim Training und bei Rundenwettkämpfen in den unteren Klassen angewendet. Bei der Auswertung mit elektronischen Hilfsmitteln gibt es wiederum mehrere Verfahren. Das kostengünstigste ist dabei das Beschießen einer Papierscheibe, die später von einer so genannten Auswertemaschine ausgelesen wird. Dabei vermisst die Maschine den Abstand des Schusses zur 10 und ermittelt daraus den Schusswert. Immer beliebter werden elektronische Trefferanzeigen. Das bedeutet, dass der Schütze am Stand einen Monitor stehen hat, der sofort nach der Schussabgabe den Wert anzeigt. Das Verwenden von Papierscheiben entfällt bei der Werteermittlung. Bei der elektronischen Trefferanzeige gibt es nur zwei zugelassene Verfahren, erstens die Messung mittels Schallwellen (System SIUS Ascor) und zweitens die Messung mittels Lichtschranken (System Meyton) oder Infrarot-Lichtvorhängen (DISAG OpticScore). Bei der Schallwellenmessung wird von vier bis sechs Mikrofonen gemessen, wo das Geschoss ein Gummi- oder Papierband durchschlägt. Die Messung mit Hilfe von Lichtschranken ermittelt das Geschoss dort, wo es die Lichtschranken auf der X- und Y-Achse unterbricht. Beide Systeme müssen eine Genauigkeit von mindestens 1/10 mm aufweisen. Prominente Wettbewerbsgewinner Deutschland * Benjamin Bessert, Goldmedaillengewinner und Weltrekordhalter mit der Mannschaft in der Disziplin Feldarmbrust, Weltmeisterschaft 2006 in Steyr (Österreich) Mannschaft: Benjamin Bessert; Ralf Hillenbrand, Karl-Heinz Blumtritt * Michael Buchheim, Olympiadritter 1972 im Skeetschießen * Frank Dobler, zwischen 1987 - 2007 mehrfacher Welt u. Europameister (Einzel und Mannschaft) im Luftgewehr. * Munkhbayar Dorjsuren, 2-fache Weltmeisterin mit SpoPi und LuPi, Bronzemedaille bei den Olympischen Spielen 1992 in Barcelona und erneut bei den Olympischen Spielen 2008 in Peking, Deutscher Rekord * Walter Hillenbrand, mehrfacher Weltmeister im Luftgewehr- und Feldarmbrustschießen. * Dr. Harriet Holzberger, Euro-Cup-Siegerin 300 m GK-Gewehr in Tolmezzo/ITA mit 598 v. 600 Ringen (Offizieller WR liegt bei 597 Ringen), Siegerin 16. Europacup-Finale 300 m GK-Gewehr in Winterthur/CH mit 598 v. 600 Ringen, aber nur als Europarekord anerkannt, Siegerin Europa-Cup-Finale 2007 300-Meter-liegend, 21. September, Winterthur/CH 594 v. 600; Sieg 300 m GK EuroCup 2008 Tolmezzo/ITA mit 596 v. 600 Ringen, Deutscher Damen-Mannschafts-Rekord Liegendwettkampf mit 1.782 Zähler http://www.schuetzenbund.de/sport/kaderschuetzen/details.php?id=395 * Susanne Kiermayer, beste deutsche Wurfscheibenschützin mit Deutschem Rekord für die Ewigkeit * Christian Klees, Olympiasieger 1996, KK-Liegendkampf mit Weltrekord und Finalweltrekord * Bernd Klingner, 1 x Mannschaftsweltmeister, 3 x Einzeleuropameister und 6 x Mannschaftseuropameister; Olympiasieg im 120 Schuss KK-Dreistellungskampf in Mexiko-Stadt im Jahre 1968 * Thomas Klix, Deutscher Meister Gebrauchsrevolver .357 Magnum 2004 & 2006 mit Deutschem Rekord 395 v. 400 Ringen * Peter Kohnke, Juniorenweltmeister 1957 KK-3-Stellungskampf, 1959 Vizeweltmeister KK-Liegendschießen, Olympiasieger 1960 KK-Liegendschießen * Manfred Kurzer, Olympiasieger 2004 in der Disziplin Laufende Scheibe 10 Meter * Barbara Lechner, Europameisterin LG 2005 in Estland, Teilnahme an den Olympischen Spielen in Athen 2004, Mannschaftsweltmeisterin 2006 in Kroatien * Jürgen Loscher Insgesamt 252 x bei Deutschen Meisterschaften gestartet und insgesamt 83 x Gold, 50 x Silber und 29 x Bronze erreicht. Bei der Deutschen Meisterschaft des BDS 2005 von 26 Starts 19 x Gold, 4 x Silber und 3 x Bronze erreicht http://www.wischo-shooting.de/wischo-juergen.html * Christian Lusch, Silbermedaillengewinner KK-Liegend Athen 2004, Worldcupfinal-Sieger KK-Liegend Bangkok 2004 mit Weltrekord (600 Ringe) * Sascha Madl, Mannschaftsweltmeister Armbrust 1999 und 2003, Vize Weltmeister 2003 * Heinz Mertel, Silbermedaillengewinner Freie Pistole, Olympische Sommerspiele 1968 * Ulrich Müller, Deutscher Meister 2005, GK Sportgewehr, liegend 300 m (300 Ringe bei 30 Schuss) * Sonja Pfeilschifter, LG-Welt- und Europameisterin (400 Ringe bei 40 Schuss), „Schützin des Jahres“ 2000 und 2006, Weltmeisterin Armbrust 1999 * Uwe Potteck, Olympiasieger Freie Pistole, Montreal 1976 * Christian Reitz, Weltrekord mit der Schnellfeuerpistole, Bronze bei den Sommerspielen 2008 * Johann Riederer, Bronzemedaillengewinner Luftgewehr, Olympische Sommerspiele 1988 und 1992 * Karl Wenk, 16 mal Deutscher Meister, vierfacher Europa- und zweifacher Weltmeister, stellte 1961 einen deutschen und 1967 einen Weltrekord auf, nahm an drei Olympiaden teil * Oswald Schlipf, Welt- und Europameister Luftgewehr 1978 * Klaus Schüler, Vize-Europameister Armbrust 10m * Ralf Schumann, mehrfacher Olympiasieger mit der olympischen Schnellfeuerpistole * Marco Spangenberg, Weltmeister OSP http://www.schuetzenbund.de/sport/kaderschuetzen/details.php?id=91 * Silvia Seiderer, Goldmedaillengewinnerin im KK- Dreistellungskampf, Olympische Sommerspiele 1988 * Joachim Vogl, Mannschaftsweltmeister Armbrust 10 m 1999 und 2008 sowie Deutscher Rekordhalter in dieser Disziplin Österreich *Thomas Farnik, fünfmaliger Olympiateilnehmer, mehrfacher Weltmeister, Europameister, Weltcupsieger, Weltschütze des Jahres 1997, österreichischer Meister * Dr. Rudolf Dollinger, zweifacher Bronzemedaillengewinner mit der Freien Pistole in München 1972 und in Montreal 1976 * Hubert Hammerer, Goldmedaillengewinner im Freien Gewehr Dreistellungskampf, Olympische Sommerspiele 1960, Europameister im Armbrustschießen 1958, 43-maliger österreichischer Meister * Mario Knögler, Europameister mit dem Luftgewehr 2006, Weltrekordhalter mit dem Kleinkaliber im Teamwettbewerb, Europameister Kleinkaliber 60 Schuss Liegend 1999, mehrfacher Weltcupsieger * Christian Planer, Bronzemedaillengewinner im KK-Dreistellungskampf, Olympische Sommerspiele 2004, Europameister KK-Liegendmatch Team 2003, Europameister KK-Dreistellung Team 2003, Europameister LG-Team 2005, Weltrekordinhaber KK-Liegendmatch-Team, Weltrekordinhaber KK-Dreistellung-Team, 1. Platz Weltcup Resende LG 2006, 600 von 600 Ringen mit dem Luftgewehr * Wolfram Waibel junior, Silbermedaillengewinner im Luftgewehr und Bronzemedaillengewinner im Kleinkaliber-Dreistellungsmatch, Olympische Sommerspiele 1996, Europameister im Luftgewehr 1996, Weltrekordmitinhaber Luftgewehr und Kleinkaliber-liegend * Petra Zublasing Junior Europameisterin im Luftgewehr 2009,Italienrekord mit dem Luftgewehr 400/400 Ringen, mehrfache Italien und Staatsmeisterin Literatur * Johannes P. Heymann: Tipps und Tricks für Sportschützen. Motorbuch, ISBN 3-613-01392-4 * Heinz Reinkemeier u.a.: Luftgewehr-Schiessen. MEC High Tech Shooting Equipment, ISBN 3-9809746-0-X * Heinz Reinkemeier u.a.: Wege des Gewehrs - 3 Stellungskampf. MEC High Tech Shooting Equipment, ISBN 3-9809746-2-6 * John Walter: Das Buch der Luftdruckwaffen. Motorbuch, ISBN 3-87943-914-1 * Ragnar Skanåker, Laslo Antal: Sportliches Pistolenschießen. Motorbuch, ISBN 3-613-01425-4 * Michael Draksal: Mentale Wettkampfvorbereitung für Sportschützen. Gewehr - Pistole - Bogen. Draksal Fachverlag, ISBN 978-3-93290-862-0 * Henning Hoffmann: Die Flinte – Waffe, Werkzeug, Sportgerät, DWJ Verlag, 2005, ISBN 3-936632-51-0 * Heinz Mertel: Pistolenschießen I. Grundkenntnisse, Anschläge und Technik, BLV Buchverlag GmbH & Co., 1989, ISBN 3-405-12259-7 * Elfe Stauch: Sportliches Pistolenschiessen. Der Weg zum Leistungssport '', Stauch, Elfe; Auflage: 1, 1997, ISBN 3-00-001376-8 * Elfe Stauch, Burkhard Schindler, Thorsten Schierle, Peter Schmitt: „Nachwuchsarbeit im Schießsport“, 320 S., Die Werkstatt (2007) - ISBN 3-89533-569-X * Hans-Joachim Beck: ''Sportschiessen in der DDR, 478 S., Deutscher Schützenbund e.V., Wiesbaden 2002 Einzelnachweise Weblinks ;International * ISSF International Shooting Sport Federation * ESC - European Shooting Confederation ;Deutschland * Deutscher Schützenbund * Bund der Militär- und Polizeischützen * Bund Deutscher Sportschützen 1975 e. V. * Deutsche Schießsport Union e. V. * Freie Schützen in Deutschland e.V. * Kyffhäuserbund e.V. ;Österreich * Österreichischer Schützenbund ;Schweiz * Schweizer Schießsportverband ;weitere Länder * National Rifle Association of the United Kingdom (englisch) * Koninklijke Nederlandse Schutters Associatie (Niederländisch) Kategorie:Präzisionssportart Kategorie:Schießsport Kategorie:Olympische Sportart da:Skydesport en:Shooting sport es:Tiro deportivo hy:Հրաձգային սպորտ it:Tiro a segno ja:ライフル射撃 mr:नेमबाजी ru:Стрелковый спорт sh:Streljaštvo }}